I'm with you
by Heat Castle
Summary: In times of sadness and despair, she can always count on her little prince.


Regal Believer fic because I needed it to cope with what happened at Granny's.

Of course Henry is upset with Emma, because really… she did have to interfere. Anyway, things will work itself out. I believe in OQ! And you?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing in OUAT belongs to me, sadly because Snow needs to bitch slap Emma but this will not happen.

###

Emma just realized that Regina wasn't in front of her when Henry grabbed her arm.

"Mom, what happened here?"

"Oh Henry, I think I screwed up Regina's relationship with Robin!"

"What did you do, mom?"

"I…" she looked at Henry with an apologetic look, the guilty already consuming her insides. "I brought Robin's wife from the past."

"You did what?"

"I'm so sorry, Henry, I didn't know!"

Henry stared at Emma with a look of utter disbelief.

"Mom, why did you do this? You knew this time travel thing was dangerous. You altered grandpa and grandma's story, wasn't it enough for you to understand that you shouldn't have brought someone with you?"

"I just wanted to help her, Henry! Regina was going to kill her and I…"

"No, that was the Evil Queen. My mom would never kill her." His voice was strangely firm and there was a little anger as well.

"I know! I just wanted to help her, I didn't really think about the consequences."

"Family trait, hun?" Henry sounded bitter, even upset with Emma.

He grabbed his coat and headed to his grandparents.

"Grandpa, I'm going to Regina's. Don't wait for me; I'll stay over there, ok?"

David looked from Henry to Emma, not really understanding what was going on.

"Henry, wait!"

But he didn't. He had to find his mom. She needed him now more than anyone else.

###

Regina was walking through the empty streets of Storybrooke, desperate to get to her home. To hide away. She didn't need anyone's pity right now.

With a wave of her hand, she opened the door that crashed loudly against the wall, and slammed back when she went through the threshold of her home.

The glasses were still where they had left them when Henry called her to go to Granny's. The fire was still warming the living room. His scarf was forgotten over the arm of a chair in the far corner of the room.

Her heart was once again broken. After working so hard to make the right choices, to do the right things at first for Henry, then for herself; after choosing love over anger, good over evil, Regina Mills was once again hit hard by the destiny or whatever force that was still aiming at her. Now she felt her stomach clench with the knowledge that Robin was lost to her. Forever.

She sat on the couch, staring at the fire, her hands cold and trembling. She felt a heavy pressure inside her chest. Her heart was back and the pain she was feeling was as real and unbearable as ever. This time, though, she felt it wasn't fair. It couldn't be fair. Regina wanted to disappear and never be seeing again, she wanted to… she didn't know what she wanted. Apparently changing and being a good person didn't change how things happened in her life.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the door creaking open, and the soft footsteps closing in. She only realized she wasn't on her own, when Henry covered her hands with his.

It broke his heart to see his mom so lost, so sad. Once again getting a hard hit by something out of her control. And he still couldn't believe that Emma was so reckless.

He said nothing, just sat on the edge of the couch and motion for her to lay her head on his lap. He wasn't an expert in anything regarding relationships, but he was the truest believer, and he had to reassure his mom that he would never stop believing that she was going to have her happy ending.

"I'm sorry, mom!" A small sob escaped her lips, and she clenched her fist on the fabric of his jeans. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say, just know that Emma did what she thought it was best for that lady."

"It doesn't matter, Henry, it's over."

"Who says it's over? What you saw was a man reuniting with a woman he thought was dead."

"She's the mother of his child, and I don't want to separate them. She's the love of his life, Henry."

He combed her hair with his fingers, trying to soothe her pain, trying to be the son she deserved. His heart was breaking for the woman who fought so hard to be a better person. It wasn't fair, but Henry knew that she was going to rise stronger as she always did. That was her nature.

"This is only a storm, mom, you'll see! Emma brought her from a time she knew a different Robin. He's not the same. I don't think he has automatically fallen for her just by meeting her again."

"You are incredibly optimistic, and I'm not. I think this is over, Henry."

"It's not mom. There's nothing as unpredictable as love. Robin has been a widow for a while now. Things and feelings change. Don't let despair take your hope away."

Regina raised and sat on the couch. Henry moved and sat in front of her and once again grasped her hands in his, squeezing them lightly, reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's not much mom, but you just need to know that I'm with you, no matter what happens from now on."

"It's enough, my little prince," she touched his cheek, a small smile gracing her lips. The heaviness in her heart now a little more tolerable. "You are the only thing that matters to me now, Henry."

"Don't say that mom, I'm not letting you give up on your happy ending."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tinkerbell told me about him, mom. I won't let you give up."

Regina averted her eyes, and pressed her lips together. Remembering that they were supposedly meant to be together only made things worse. He knew about it, and it wasn't going to matter anyway. He had his wife back, he didn't need to go through hell. Regina on the other hand…

"Well, for now there's nothing else to be done. Unless that damn portal opens again and we throw her inside it back to the past."

"Mom!" He mocked horror in his voice and was glad when she chuckled. Henry wiped away her tears and held her tightly.

"I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Henry." Regina looked in his eyes and saw nothing but kindness and love. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom," he hugged her again. "Very much."

Once again Regina laid her head on his lap and they didn't talk much; having her son supporting her when she needed most made her broken heart beat a little stronger.

###

**Author Note**: This is it, babies! Thanks for taking your time to read this. Reviews are love and save pandas! :P


End file.
